On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements
(France) |artist = McFly & Carlito |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = |nogm = 1 each |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/BpR2Fzmh8vg/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=cwqrfy3pn7cs |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Cormier Claude (P2) }}"On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements" by McFly & Carlito is featured on as a regional exclusive in France; it was also featured on in the rest of the world. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both men. P1 P1 has a short, black beard and wears a backwards yellow cap, a pair of black round sunglasses, a pink and green glitter vest, a gold boombox necklace, dark blue tiger print pants with light blue stripes on the sides, and pink and black sneakers. P2 P2 wears a light blue fedora, a pair of black sport sunglasses, a purple and black checkered sleeveless romper with yellow stripes on the sides, a gold crown necklace, and a pair of black and green sneakers. Background For the first verse, the background includes basic patterns. In order, the backdrops are pink hearts, an orange leopard print, a green maze, green alien heads, yellow tropical flowers, blue stripes, blue polka dots, panda head outlines, palm trees, green diamond plaid, and multicolored polka dots. In the first and second choruses, the scenery switches to a cartoon city with numerous signs around. Various types of undergarments appear under a "no" sign and live-action recordings of the singers appear on other signs. For the second and third verses, undergarments are seen hanging on clotheslines with recordings of the singers popping out of some of them. At the third verse, after the clothesline scene, an executive ball cradle is seen clicking to the beat of the song. The balls on the edge each have a recording of each singer. It soon switches to a downward spiraling animation in which undergarments follow down. During the breakdown, a plaid pattern appears with undergarments lined up, which quickly changes to a black grid pattern with neon-lit undergarments. It's followed by neon outlines of undergarments pumping to the beat. At the final verse, pairs of boxer briefs with country flags appear when different languages are sung. In order, the flags shown are from Spain, Germany, Turkey, Japan, India, Russia, and Brazil. During this scene, the singers' recordings appear with holographic effects behind the pairs of briefs. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Fist bump each other. onneportepas gm 1.png|Gold Move Trivia *''On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements'' is the seventh French-language song in the series. *'' '' translates to "We Don t Wear Underwear" in French. *The logo and the coach from Water Me are often shown on pieces of underwear. Gallery Game Files OnNePartP1.png|P1 s avatar OnNePartP2.png|P2 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Screen Shot 2018-10-22 at 12.02.25 PM.png|''On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements'' on the menu OnNePortePasDeSousVêtements jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others onneportepas easter egg 1.png|''Water Me'' appearing in the background onneportepas easter egg 2.png|''Water Me'' and the logo on undershirts onneportepas easter egg 3.png Videos On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements - Just Dance 2019-0 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:French Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Julien Durand Category:Cormier Claude